Future Yamcha
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = March 20, Age 733|Date of death = November 3, Age 762 Age 763 (Revived) May 12, Age 767|Height = 183 cm (6'0")|Weight = 68 kg (150 lbs)|Address = NB: 8250012B|Occupation = Bandit, Martial artist, Volunteer fireman, Professional Baseball player|Allegiance = Turtle School (Age 750 - 753) Z Fighters (Age 761 - Age 767)|FamConnect = Future Bulma (Ex-girlfriend) Future Puar (Best friend) Future Master Roshi (Mentor) Korin (Mentor) Kami (Mentor) Mr. Popo (Mentor) King Kai (Mentor) Future Lilo Pelekai (best friend; alternate universe)}}Future Yamcha is the alternate timeline counterpart of Yamcha, who's first appears on the T.V. special Dragon Ball Z: History of Trunks and Dragon Ball Z episode. Biography Early life and death of Goku Future Yamcha's life was exactly the same as his main timeline counterpart's life until the Trunks Saga. In August of Age 764, Yamcha watched as Future Goku used the Instant Transmission to arrive on Earth and kill Future Frieza and Future King Cold (something Future Trunks' arrival in the main timeline alters). Sometime after this, Future Yamcha and Future Bulma breakup, and Bulma has a baby with Future Vegeta, Future Trunks. Two years later, in Age 766, Goku died from a lethal Heart Virus, and is unable to be wished back due to the death being of natural cause. Yamcha is shown outside Goku's house when Goku tragically died of the Heart Virus. Dragon Ball Z Battle Against the Androids On the May 12 of Age 767, two killer androids would appear six months after Goku's death of a heart virus. Coming to the defense of Earth's inhabitants, Future Yamcha and the other Z Fighters would engage the androids in battle. Future Yamcha was the third Z Fighter killed by the androids; he dies after Vegeta and before Tien and because of Piccolo's death, the Dragon Balls vanish permanently as the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back, which also kills Kami. In the TV special prologue, Yamcha is shown receiving a powerful kick to the neck by Future Android 17, and in Future Trunks' flashback in "Ghosts from Tomorrow", it is shown that 17 killed him by blasting a hole through his chest with his Photon Flash. The only survivor of the battle is Future Gohan, who dedicates his life to avenging his fallen friends. Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga In "Mystery Revealed", Future Yamcha makes a brief cameo when Future Trunks explains to Goku about the Android threat and how they were responsible for killing all the Z Fighters leaving Future Trunks as the only Z Fighter alive in his timeline. Because of the Androids killing Future Piccolo which also killed Future Kami, Future Trunks was unable to use the Dragon Balls to wish any of his fallen comrades including his mentor and best friend, Future Gohan, back to life. In Future Trunks' flashback in "Ghosts from Tomorrow", it is shown that 17 killed him by blasting a hole through his chest with his Photon Flash. The only survivor of the battle is Future Gohan, who dedicates his life to avenging his fallen friends. Film Appearances The History of Trunks On the 12th of May, Age 767, two killer androids would appear six months after Goku's death of a heart virus. Coming to the defense of Earth's inhabitants, Future Yamcha and the other Z Fighters would engage the androids in battle. Future Yamcha was the third Z Fighter killed by the androids; he dies after Vegeta and before Tien and because of Piccolo's death, the Dragon Balls vanish permanently as the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back, which also kills Kami. In the TV special prologue, Yamcha is shown receiving a powerful kick to the neck by Future Android 17. Future Yamcha was 34 years old when he was killed by the Androids. Trivia * Curiously, Yamcha does not appear in a special chapter for the Dragon Ball Super manga drawn by Toyotarō, where it shows Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Gohan during the battle against the Androids 17 and 18. Gallery YamchaFutureEspecial.png|FFuture Yamcha YamchaFutureA.17NV.png|Future Yamcha receiving a kick to the neck YamchaFutureVsAndroid17NV.png|Future Yamcha is slaughtered by 17's Photon Flash (anime flashback) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Future Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Z Fighters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Goku's Friend Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Gohan's Friends